


Fer Shure

by boundxdoll



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Gallavich, Ian and Mickey - Freeform, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, sex on drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boundxdoll/pseuds/boundxdoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey decides he wants to take Ian somewhere just the two of them, away from the South Side so he steals a car and some party favors for them to have a good time. Their little getaway turns into a fuck-fest as both of them take cocaine with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fer Shure

It was one of those boring summers, and only so many times could they just sneak into the back room or fuck in the same routine places, Mickey wanted a new adventure. His dad was out of town with his brothers, Mandy was with Lip, and the weekend was theirs. This got Mickey started with ideas, he wanted to do something… special something they hadn’t done before. Really let loose for a night something he had wanted to do since they started feeling less like fuck buddies and more like…something. Something Mickey couldn’t even admit to himself let alone Ian that they were.

Having stolen a car from some poor old woman down the block who wouldn’t notice til morning, Mickey sped his way through the pothole infested streets of Southside Chi Town to the Kash and Grab where he knew Ian would be. It wasn’t until he was about half way there however that Mickey decided that they needed some party favors. With that in mind he flipped a u-turn back to his place. Terry always had something laying around and Mickey wasn’t about to waste time finding a dealer when he knew Ian’s shift would be over before he even got the stuff.

"Hell yeah." The dark haired boy remarked with a grin on his face as he found the small bag of white powder. Dipping his pinky into the bag he let the tip coat in powder and brought it to his lips, sucking his finger into his mouth almost like he imagined it belonged to the ginger Gallagher, Mickey moaned as he found the taste of the cocaine to be some premo shit. Sealing up the bag, grabbing a sack of weed, an unopened pack of smokes, and some rolling papers he headed back to the car, pockets stuffed with goodies.

It was a miracle he made it back before Ian had left the store, probably thanks to Linda needing something done. Sitting in the car with it still running outside of the Kash and Grab he waited for Ian to come walking out and when he did he rolled down the passenger window and leaned over his classically dirty grin on his dirt smudged face. “Hey Gallagher, get in.” Mickey said in his usual gruff tone. Subtly —or at least he thought it was subtle when in reality Ian noticed he was being checked out right away.

"Where the hell did you get this?" Ian asked with his face screwed up in a confused expression. Nonetheless he opened the passenger side door and slid onto the leather seat. "Did you steal this?" Ian quickly followed up his question with but he knew the answer he knew exactly what the answer was.

"A woman down the block who ain’t gonna miss it ‘til tomorrow." Mickey answered him and once Ian was in the car he put it in drive and took off too all points nowhere. Just driving. "Nah I fuckin’ borrowed it." Giving him a look that showed his sarcasm. "Who the fuck would lend me their car that I’m not related to?" And they both knew he had a point there so Ian’s only reaction was a pair of raised eyebrows.

"I brought us some party favors tho’ thought it might be fun." The Milkovich kid reached into his pocket and pulled out the bag of blow and the weed. "Figured we could go get some beers somewhere or a bottle too if we wanted." Shrugging his shoulders but notice he sure is saying ‘we’ a lot.

"Uh…Mickey I ain’t ever….I mean I haven’t done that before." Ian replied a little nervously pointing at the little baggie of white powder.

"Ahh c’mon Gallagher I’m not sayin’ we should get trashed just do a little blow get drunk and then smoke some weed to come down." Using his elbow Mickey nudged him. "It’ll be fun b’sides it’s summer you got a month before y’gotta go back to school."

"Alright…alright…" Ian stated, giving in he would try it. Because despite all they had been through he trusted Mickey first and foremost more than he did most others. "So where are we going?" He added on after a contemplative moment.

"Dunno yet… Maybe up to the lake away from here for the night." Mickey shrugged heading towards the interstate now, making up his mind as he went with it.

"Double back real quick then."

"Why?" His brow arched.

"You said you wanted booze right?" Ian grinned at the darker haired male.

"Right… Kash and Grab?"

"Yeah, I can grab us some booze and just leave some money in the register."

Moments later they were pulling up the the store and Ian was headed inside. It didn’t very long for them to be on the road again and heading towards the interstate like Mickey had intended. The drive itself consisted of an equal mix of silence and chatter with the sound of the radio just ever so present as a hum of background noise. When silence hung in the air it wasn’t the kind that made you feel awkward it was just silence, just a happy calm they rarely got to really have.

"Hey uh light me a smoke will ya’?" Mickey finally broke the silence as he twisted to make sure all was clear for him to switch lanes.

"Sure." The redhead replied fishing out a pack from his pocket, putting his lips to the cardboard and pulling one out. Once it was lit and he took the first drag he passed it to Mickey. "Where are we going exactly? Do you have a place in mind or just winging it?"

"Thanks, man." Mickey nodded towards Ian, putting the filter to his lips he could taste Ian there. He may never outright say it or even admit it to himself, but he loved moments like this. He loved these simple pleasures and time alone where getting caught wasn’t something he needed to worry about.

"Yeah, you’re welcome….can I get one of those?" Ian asked, he was feeling a little out of his element but relaxing and finding his footing. They just hadn’t really done this sort of thing, going away together.

"S’why I brought them." Mickey replied to him with his classic grin.

There were long moments on the ride where the only sound was the engine and the faint sound of radio music filtering through the speakers. It was a comfortable sort of silence. With his cigarette finished he flicked the remains out of his window and when the coast was clear all around them on the road he reached over, took Ian by the chin and brought him in for a quick kiss.

"We’re almost there." Mickey breathed out as he righted himself in his seat pointing to a sign that told them the mileage distance from some small lakeside town where they were headed.

 

xxxxxxx

 

It was nightfall by the time they actually arrived, on the shore of a Northern part of Lake Michigan in a small town just a few miles away from the state line. The stolen car was parked close to the water leaving them bathed in the pale moonlight and it’s blue reflection. With the car still turned on, and music playing low on the radio Mickey opened the baggy and snapping the visor out of place to use the mirror. With his driver’s license he cut two lines on the mirror and rolled up a dollar from his wallet. Passing the visor to Ian along with the rolled dollar he gestured for him to go first.

“Go ahead you go first, and don’t worry about some piss test or something this shit is out of your system quicker than weed.” Mickey assured him nonchalantly

“Yeah I know, just, haven’t done it before.” Ian shrugged, taking the visor, and the dollar, using it to snort one of the lines quickly. Coughing and sputtering her pinched his nostrils together, but immediately he was feeling the rush from it. “Wow…” The redhead sighed, his pupils blown wide, his body already starting to tremble a little as the drug raced through his veins.

Mickey chuckled taking the visor and the bill, leaning down with more experience he inhaled the white powder in one slow fluid motion. Gasping he pulled back shaking his head and pinching his nose as his system was overtaken by the cocaine. “Shit that felt good.” Mickey groaned. Tossing the visor onto the dashboard he leaned across the center console and practically climbed into Ian’s lap with new found drug induced confidence and cupped Ian’s cheeks in both hands, eagerly his lips pressed to Ian’s capturing the other’s mouth in needy kiss.

Ian was caught off guard by the sudden movement, but soon he melted into the kiss, long slender fingers moving to open the buttons of Mickey’s shirt, peeling it off his shoulders, and tossing it to the side. For Ian’s liking Mickey was still wearing too many clothing, easily he removed the thug’s shirt, then his own, bare chested their bodies touched. Breaking the kiss Ian nibbled on Mickey’s bottom lip. “Let’s take this to the back seat.” His breath hot against the other’s mouth.

Mickey wasted no time, climbing out of the car he stripped himself down, tossing discarded clothing onto the driver’s seat before he climbed into the backseat, the cushioning was soft, worn from years of use, but still soft underneath his ghostly pale skin. With lust in his eyes he watched as Ian undressed, every bit of naked flesh exposed piece by piece until there was nothing left to take off. The car was too small for both of them to be in the back seat comfortably, the door remained open for this reason as Ian joined him, crawling up over Mickey.

The dirty boy looked up at him, admiring his beauty, the young features he still had, that complimented his masculine body perfectly. His eyelids fluttered shut for a moment as if he might be blinded from looking at Ian too long, as if the magnificence of Ian’s body might be too much for one to handle. His heart was pounding in his chest so loud he could hear it over his own thoughts, not just from powder but arousal as well.

With abandon Mickey wrapped his legs around Ian’s waist and pulled him down for a kiss that was filled with hunger, with desire and a passion that was building along with the energy he had lent to him by the substance the was being pumped through his body. The sounds that left Ian’s mouth and vibrated into his own, made Mickey shudder beneath the other male. With subtle rolls of their hips they brushed their hardened cocks against one another, filling each other’s mouths with the beautiful sounds of their pleasure.

Together they arched, their backs bending to aid in finding more friction. Breaking the kiss Mickey pulled back his head to look Ian in the eyes, breathless and panting he bit into his bottom lip and rolled his hips in a more insistent manner. “Fuck me.” Mickey crooned, he wanted it, there was rarely a moment when Mickey didn’t want it.

Ian chuckled darkly to Mickey’s words, leaning down to whisper in his ear. “I plan to. I’m gonna fuck you harder than I’ve fucked you before,” Words spoken as Mickey’s earlobe was caught between Ian’s teeth. The redhead pulled back as he felt the male beneath him shudder in anticipation. He knew Mickey wanted it bad, he could tell by how wet his cock was. Shifting himself lower, he pressed his cock to the male’s tight opening, teasing him by applying pressure and pulling back just before he penetrated.

The dirty boy whined, trembling under Ian’s muscular form, grinding his hole against the head of Ian’s cock, begging him with his body, the way he writhed for Ian to just give it to him. “Mmn don’t tease me with it, fuck me, Gallagher.” Mickey panted, his head tilted back, exposing his throat, when he swallowed his Adam’s apple moving slowly under his taut flesh. “Fuck me like you hate me.” He practically growled in wanton arousal.

Ian didn’t need to be told twice, he was enthralled by the way his Thug moved, the way his body conveyed just how ready it was to take whatever Ian dished out to him. Slowly the head of Ian’s cock found itself buried within the older male, inch by torturous inch until he was fully sheathed hilt deep. The redhead gave him no time to recover, giving it to Mickey just how he so beautifully put it, like he hated him.

His hips rolled deep and hard, picking up pace as he found his perfect rhythm inside of the other male. Each thrust causing Mickey’s body to slide against the seat of the car, each thrust unrelenting as the sounds of their pleasure lifted into the air, steaming up the windows as cool air mixed with hot unadulterated lust.

Their bodies moved in perfect symbiosis, when Ian thrust, Mickey pushed down against the thick, hard, long throbbing cock that was slamming into him. The sound of skin slapping against skin rivaled the sounds of their sex, their cries of pleasure as Ian fucked him harder, forcing Mickey’s body to press more firmly against the soft backseat of the stolen car. They were lost in one another floating in a sea of endless pleasure mixed with pain until they didn’t know where one began and the other ended. The sound of the shocks squeaking as the car rocked with their motion, all of it the soundtrack to this brutal fucking that Mickey welcomed with widespread legs and trembling thighs.

The younger male made a point to torment Mickey’s prostate with his thrusts now, wanting his lover spent and writhing for more. He got his wish when one harsh thrust sent Mickey into a state of oblivion where sight was replaced with what could only be described as the forth of July bursting in front of his eyes as he came white hot against both of their chests. Come slick and sweating Ian didn’t relent, he wanted Mickey spent until he couldn’t release any more, until even the thought of coming was too overwhelming.

Ian grabbed Mickey’s hips, pulling him down on his cock roughly and shoving into him with equal vigor. It wasn’t until Mickey had cried out several more times, coming all that he could, that Ian finally found his own release, spilling his pleasure deep within Mickey’s tight constricting depths. Despite the energy he still had running through him Ian collapsed atop of Mickey, panting heavily and recovering from the most mind blowing orgasm he’s had in as long as he can remember.

"Wow…" Mickey breathed, chuckling a little, his balls aching from the amount of times he had been made to come. "That was…wow."

"It was amazing…" Ian agreed as he nuzzled Mickey’s neck, burying his face there.

"You’re telling me…give it about ten minutes and we can go again." The dirty boy remarked with a grin.

—and they did, several times over until the sun was coming up and the car had to be taken back. Mickey made a promise to himself that night, he’s for sure be taking Ian away more often. Nothing had been better than the time they got to spend alone, with or without the drugs.


End file.
